


The Greatest Team

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby!Zayn, Diapers, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omutsu, One Shot, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pee, Sad Zayn, Sleepy Cuddles, daddy!harry, daddy!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis' lives are filled with bedtime stories, diaper changes, bottle feeds at night, little accidents and big cuddles - not for them but for their room-mate turned baby, Zayn Malik. But when Zayn makes a rash decision, can his daddies rescue him from his not-so good plan before it's too late??</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Team

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my DeviantART; enjoy! Read the tags though please; this story contains ageplay! :)

"Keep, or go?" Louis asked, pointing at a box full of books and CDs.  
"Go."  
"Okay.."  
Louis moved those things to the 'go' pile and sighed, pulling Zayn into his arms. "I can't believe you're leaving us, love!"  
Zayn fidgeted away. "I know.."  
"If you're not sure about it, we'll--"  
"I'm fine, Louis!" Zayn exclaimed, brow furrowed.

You see, Zayn wasn't just a roommate or a friend moving away. Zayn, Louis and Harry had a different kind of relationship.  
Zayn was a baby. An adult baby. Ageplay, was what it was. He loved it. Loved being coddled and cared for, swaddled in nappies and wrapped up, kissed and tickled. You name it. But Zayn had made the decision to stop, to move and get his own place.

"How about.. These?"  
Recovered from their moment, Louis pointed at the box. It was different to the others, pastel blues and greens patterning it with a picture of a giraffe. And inside?  
Inside was everything Zayn could ever have asked for. Pacifiers. Bottles.  
Nappies and pull-ups. His teddy and onesies.  
Zayn bit his lip, thinking it over; hesitating a bit.  
"You could have them while you're in the car," Lou hinted, dipping his head gently. He watched the olive skinned boy carefully as he took a deep breath and came to a decision.  
"G-go."  
Louis stared at Zayn for a long minute. Sighed. Then obediently moved them to the pile.  
~~

The car ride to Zayn's new place was silent, and as they got closer and closer to the house Zayn began to fidget. Louis looked in the mirror from the front and spied the anxious boy's thumb creeping closer and closer to his mouth. He shared a worried glance with Harry.  
"We're here!" Louis smiled suddenly, stopping the car on the gravel outside.  
Zayn gasped and quickly tore his seatbelt off; yanked his hands away from his mouth, and got out of the car.

Harry and Louis helped Zayn get all his things into the house. Zayn desperately tried to prolong this, knowing as soon as everything was there they would leave and he'd be alone. His eyes filled with tears and he hid away, letting the two roommates do as they pleased; while he sat on the edge of the couch in his big strange new house, hugged his knees and fought off tears.  
Soon, Harry and Louis had heaved the last box inside and set it's contents out.  
"That's the last of it, Zee." Louis told him, the two looking around before at last stopping and looking at their tearful friend.  
"Hey," Harry whispered, voice soothing and smooth. "We'll miss you too,"

"Yeah," Louis agreed, kneeling to Zayn's level. "We will, but that doesn't mean you can't still come and see us. You know?"  
Zayn blinked. He breathed in and nodded, breath catching in his throat as the two pulled him into their arms and just for one small moment he felt little again.  
Of course, they pulled away all too soon and he whimpered.  
"Everything's where you need it," Louis told him.  
Zayn nodded. The two began to leave and he rushed forward with a whimper, but they had to go, didn't they?  
And all of a sudden big Zayn Malik felt very very small.  
~~

The night soon rolled around and Harry worriedly climbed into bed. "I'm so worried about Zayn." He admitted.  
"The looks he was giving us," Louis agreed sympathetically. "Like he just wanted us to scoop him up tight. He's not ready to give this up."  
"Yeah." Harry agreed, biting his lip and looking around. The baby monitor flashed softly in the darkness, but for the first night in forever it wouldn't be used.  
Harry's eyes settled on Zayn's box of baby things and a twinge of.. Guilt, perhaps? Blossomed in his tummy. Sighing, he settled down and fell asleep.  
~~

 _Brrrriing.. brrrriing brrrriing.._  
It was 3am, and Harry stirred, moaning. "Someone's on the phone, get the phone Lou."  
Louis groaned and threw his blankets off, shuffling to the phone. Half asleep, he picked up and answered. "H'llo?"  
There was a long, wet sniffle on the other line, great big hiccuping gulps and shaky breathing.  
"L-Lou.." The voice croaked.  
"Zayn?!" All tiredness gone, Louis woke. Harry shot up in bed and flew to the phone also.  
"Lou.."  
A sob. "D-daddy.. I-I need my daddy." Zayn cried into the phone, tears dripping down his cheeks. "I-I need daddy! I need him now, I'm not a b-big boy at all!" He told the two, on the verge of full on howling. "D-daddy an' Baba!" He wailed.  
"Sssh now lovely." Louis said rhythmically in his Daddy Louis voice. "Ssshh. You just wait right there okay? Daddy and Baba are gonna come get you and put things right."  
Very gently, Louis placed the phone down. "Haz, get his things ready - and the car keys. Poor thing needs us." He insisted. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He whipped up, dressed and got ready before soon Louis was flooring it and Harry sat with a diaper bag of baby supplies on his lap.  
"We never should've left him." He worried.  
Louis just breathed out as way of agreement. He stopped the car in front of the house and jumped out.  
~~

"Zayn, bug.." Harry called gently as he slipped inside. Louis followed. They heard sniffling, and tracked it to the living room, where sure enough Zayn was curled up and crying.  
"Baby it's okay..." Harry whispered, kneeling to Zayn's level. "Sshh, look.. We're here, it's okay." Zayn looked up through tears and wet lashes. "D-daddy.." He whimpered, sobs burning his throat.  
Louis came closer too and they both held Zayn in their arms. 

"Did baby miss his stuff, huh?" Louis whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Zayn's salty, tear stained cheek. Zayn whimpered at the slight show of affection. He nodded, lip wobbling.  
"Baby miss his night night milk and nappy?" Harry cooed softly, gently wiping Zayn's cheek of tears. Zayn nodded once more, and the slightest movement of his thighs indicated that perhaps he _needed_ his night-time nappy right now.  
Noticing this, Harry gently laid Zayn down and stepped away. Zayn, who was seconds away from completely slipping into his headspace, whimpered; eyes frightened.  
"Ssh." Harry put a finger to Zayn's lip. "Baba's just putting a nappy on you for a little night-time wee." He soothed. And did just that; wrapped Zayn's wriggling lower half into a thick night-time nappy that would surely hold.  
Sure enough, as Harry sat Zayn up he'd already began to wee heavily into the nappy, nuzzling his face into Harry's chest. 

Louis entered after, with a bottle of warm milk. "Look bug," he whispered with a smile. Zayn peeped from Harry's shoulder and then reached for the plastic bottle slightly. Harry shifted Zayn a little to cradle him, and Louis placed the teat of the bottle to Zayn's plump lips. Zayn sucked, earning a stream of warm and creamy milk filling his mouth. He hummed in delight and gulped; eyes closing until the bottle was empty. Louis gently pulled the bottle away but Zayn still whimpered; until his lips gently closed around a pacifier and suckled rhythmically. He was almost asleep now, but still felt himself being put into a fresh nappy and.. and.. Cold! The boy opened one sleepy eye and saw a bright blue blur, but relaxed. It was his onesie!  
Once this was done, Zayn's breaths had levelled out and he was now sleeping peacefully in his parents' loving embrace. Harry smiled sleepily at Louis as they looked back down at their baby. "We are never leaving him again," Harry grumbled lowly.  
"Agreed.." Lou murmured, voice husky with sleepiness. His eyes were closed. "We stay here with him."  
A soft whine of agreement was heard, before silence for a while, as they listened to the soft sound of Zayn sucking on his pacifier.  
"But.."  
"But..?" Harry yawned, closing his eyes slightly.  
"We make a great team."  
Harry smiled in agreement as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
